Our Pack
by justinsgolfwang1
Summary: New trouble stirs in Beacon Hills, Scott and Stiles are sent to find the new intruders, but what happens when one of them falls for the enemy? What happens when the have to team up with the enemy to battle a whole new evil?


*I decided to make my own Season 3. Now, instead of an alpha pack coming into Beacon Hills it's just another regular pack, but they're being very undercover. Instead of Season 2 ending with Jackson becoming a wolf- Stiles becomes the wolf. Now, it's Scott and Stiles mission to find them, and discover what their plans are.

"Why does Derek always expect us to do the hard work?!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands out in front of him in irritation.

"Because," Scott began, keeping his voice a whisper. "He's trying to be an alpha, and obviously wants us to be part of his pack. Besides-," Scott grabbed Stiles flailing hands. "You need to control your irritation. Wolf powers come out of the blue, and you don't know how to control them yet."

Stiles gave Scott a hard look, but made no further comments.

"Well, I don't wanna be part of his stupid pack," mumbled Stiles, rounding the corner and abruptly stopping. Scott came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but froze when he followed Stiles' gaze. A girl, groaning in frustration and muttering profanities under her breath, was trying to open Stiles' locker. Scott and Stiles exchanged a glance.

"Is that girl trying to break into your locker?" questioned Scott. Looking at Stiles, but at Stiles' expression Scott had no recognition if he had heard him or not, he was too busy gazing at the mystery girl, and the locker across the hall. Scott once again followed his gaze, and was startled at the sight. The girl across the hall was glaring evilly at the girl trying to open Stiles locker. The glaring girl turned towards the one struggling, eyes glowing, claws visual. Stiles and Scott shared a worried glance, and sprinted forward. They went separate ways, Stiles, heading to the struggling girl, and losing his footing; he slammed into the locker banging his head, hard against it, and Scott grabbing the glaring girl and throwing her into an empty classroom.

"Who are you?!" Scott demanded, anger growing. The glaring girl looked at him and threw her head back in laughter.

"No one you need to worry about, different one," the girl smirked at him, and lunged.

"Ow, ooo, arch, hi," Stiles managed through clenched teeth, and a pain face. He was holding his forehead, where he miserably hit his head. The girl had jumped back at the sudden Stiles attack and straightened quickly.

"I-I, oh, oh my god! Are you okay?!" she exclaimed, putting her hand up, as if to reach out and touch him, but unsure if she should.

"Mhmm, yeah, fine, whoo, just great," Stiles clapped his hands together, and leaned up against the locker. "So, you, uh, you struggling?" The girl sighed.

"Yeah," she replied. "I can't get into my locker." She handed him a slip of paper.

"Well, I'll tell you one reason why, that's kind my locker, and secondly," he glanced down at the paper, and scrambled to stand up right. "And this lovely locker that has, uh, this nice dent is yours." He patted it thoughtfully, and stepped out of the way.

"Hm," the girl stepped forward and tried her combination. The locker opened with ease. "Oh, god, that's embarrassing, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and break into your locker." Stiles smiled down at her, and looked around for Scott. Nowhere to be seen. He was about to turn back to the girl, when the bell rang for class to begin. With a synced sound of lockers slamming and students heading to class Stiles was unsure what to do. He faced the locker of where the struggling girl was, to tell her something, but it was already too late she was already down the hall, heading to a class. Stiles ran a hand through his hair and hesitated. He sighed and began to follow after her.

"What do you want with that girl?!" demanded Scott, he had the mean glaring girl pinned against the wall, her wolf fangs bared.

"You don't know what she's capable of! She plans terrible things!" the girl lashed out, giving Scott a small scratch along his jaw. "If you don't wanna be killed, you should stay away from her!" Scott shoved the glaring girl into the wall with so much force that a dent became visible. The girl slashed out just as Scott bent to move out of the way; he was too slow and got a long claw mark along his bicep. Scott gasped at the mark and lashed out too. He did little damage but sent her spinning, and crashing into the unattended desks. She lay on the floor gasping, and stood suddenly, causing Scott to take an unintended step back. He backed as she came closer, and stopped when the back of his knees his the teacher desk. The girl leaped into the air, and Scott had no other defense then to cover his face with his arms. She came down on top of him, smashing the teacher desk under them. Scott groaned in pain, and panted for air to return into his lungs. The girl bared her teeth and growled at him.

"Don't get yourself into something you can't get out of. Stay out of my way, and leave that other girl alone if you want to live!" she snapped and stalked out of the room.

Scott groaned and rolled onto his side face the door the girl just left out of. He sucked in a deep breath and panted a quick, "Bitch." Under his breath, and struggled to get up.


End file.
